nitromepixellovefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Yagamilite
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Hyper Pixel Man page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Random-storykeeper (talk) 06:11, February 27, 2016 (UTC) So, You Like Death Note? Hello there, Yagmilite! I just couldn't help but notice that your avatar was of Teru Mikami and that your username was referencing "Yagami Light", the protagonist of Death Note. I'm actually a fan of the series, having read the manga and watched the anime (not fully completed either, yet), so if you want to talk about anything regarding it, I would be interested in listening. Satasha (talk) 23:51, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ＯＨ，　ｙｅａｈ。。。　ｈｅｙ　ｔｈｅｒｅ。　ｓｏｒｒｙ　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｄｏｉｎｇ　ｃｈｉｎｅｓｅ　ｈｏｍｅｗｏｒｋ ｓｏ　ｍｙ　ｔｅｘｔ　ｉｓ　ａｌｌ　ｗｅｉｒｄ。。。ｈｅｈｅｈｅｈ，　ｂｕｔ　ｙｅａｈ，　ｉ　ｇｏｔ　ａ　ｑｕｅｓｔｉｏｎ　ｔｏ　ａｓｋ　ｙｏｕ，　ａｎｄ　ｉ　ｗａｓ　ｈｏｐｉｎｇ　ｙｏｕ　ｍｉｇｈｔ　ｋｎｏｗ。　ｓｏｒｒｙ　ｆｏｒ　ｔｈａｔ　ｍｅｓｓ　ｉ　ｌｅｆｔ　ｏｎ　ｙｏｕｒ　ｔａｌｋ　ｐａｇｅ。。。Yagamilite (talk) 22:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC)yagamilite ::Hi! Sorry for my delay in responding, although it has been a year since I sent you that message (and ironically, I was busy with my French). Just a little note, we don't use profanity here so I removed it for you ;) Sure, feel free to ask me your Death Note question - if you still have it - and I hope I can find the answer for it :) --Satasha (talk) 15:47, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Did u watch the whole anime series yet? I just don't wanna spoil anything.Yagamilite (talk) 22:20, June 1, 2017 (UTC)yagamilite ::I haven't actually. In my first viewing, I got up to episode 32 and I was watching it alongside the manga (the scanlated version), where I got up to chapter 85. I decided to rewatch the series as I had a long break from it and also used that as a way to recap the manga without reading it over again. I got up to episode 19 this second time around, but I've taken another rather long break from it again due to school. ::I do, however, know who kills Light in the end (kinda to be expected that he dies anyway), that the creators main point they wanted to drive home is that "No one should play God", and also I noticed that towards the end of the series the anime stops following the manga. I think where I had reached in the manga was the point where Near confronts Light over the telephone mentioning something along the lines of he knows Light is an imposter, and that results in some kind of trust exercise where the members of Light's team can give information to Near. ::That's a kinda foggy summary but you can probably see by the numbers I gave you that I have gotten nearly to the end of the series. I suspected the last bit of the series might involve a few close calls, resolutions, and maybe Light becoming more depraved as he's backed into a corner, not necessarily the deepening of lore (as in more detail on supernatural elements, character back stories, that kind of new content). Though seeing as you wanted to make sure you weren't spoiling anything, I suspect your question might mention some of the overarching themes of the series or maybe the final plot details. I think I can answer a question about themes, but I might have difficulty if the details you're wondering about are inconsistencies or specific-event symbolism. --Satasha (talk) 00:26, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Oh all right nevermind...sorry. but I will say episode 37 is lit. Watch it when you have time!��Yagamilite (talk) 00:57, June 2, 2017 (UTC)yagamilite ::Thanks, I'll definitely get around to it! Once I've finished both the anime and managa and collected my thoughts, I'm going to ask you what your question was, even if you have an answer by that time. ::Oh one other thing, there was this little geeky thing I always wanted to do in real life because of Death Note, and I think you might be one of the rare people to understand it. Remember the interaction between Light and Naomi Misora? Well ever since that moment I wanted somebody to ask me "Why are you always looking at your watch?" so I can reply "Because... I'm Kira". That could reasonably happen to me, but I'll probably get a weird look if I try it (and laughing like a maniac after wouldn't help).--Satasha (talk) 03:41, June 2, 2017 (UTC) And I want to be like mikami just be like "delete delete delete." BTW are u a warriors or cavs fan?Yagamilite (talk) 05:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC)Yagamilite ::XD That reminds me of somebody doing a comic where Light is in a University entrance exam, writing down answers like he's using the Death Note, and the supervisor yells at him to "write normally". Imagine reenacting the potato chip scene - or even worse, having a bunch of people reenacting it - and how weird that would be (could be potentially used as advertisement if they said the brand). ::Oh, I live in Canada and I don't really follow any sports, not even hockey (but I did listen to a radio program from 1996 about American basketball teams).--Satasha (talk) 15:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) ::Sorry i've been quite busy again since i started high school but if you dont have time to watch all 37 episodes just watch the relight movies (where the entire series is summed up in two movies)Yagamilite (talk) 04:53, January 27, 2018 (UTC)Yagamilite ::